User talk:Operep
Category Do not change all of the The Avengers characters category into Avengers characters, it is a waste of time and in no way necessary. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:14, May 27, 2018 (UTC) The Avengers characters is fine. Don't change them.- Doomlurker (talk) 20:21, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Fine but leave it to me to do. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:31, May 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm in the process of changing them. Be patient. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:43, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Right towards the bottom of the article there is 1 and 2 that you put there. Stop calling me mistaken when there are edit histories proving it was you. -Doomlurker (talk) 15:32, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Agents Characters don't need to be added to the Agents category as well as the individual agency they work for. If a character is in S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they don't then need to be in Agents as well because S.H.I.E.L.D. agents is a sub category of Agents. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:41, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Yes. If they are a scientist for a specific organization, they don't need to be in the Scientists category because they should be in for instance S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:06, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Mutant Categories Don’t get rid of the other categories for mutants it is like that to make it easier to find the characters that you are looking for--Red Duel 23:20, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Special Forces personnel If you're going to rename the Special Forces Personnel category, call it Special Forces personnel not Special forces personnel. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:20, June 11, 2018 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Forces_(United_States_Army) . It will look better if it's called Special Forces personnel because it separates out the faction (Special Forces) and what they are (agents, scientists, personnel) - Doomlurker (talk) 11:31, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Humans Humans is not a necessary category, it's safe to assume if they're not in the aliens category or mutant category or inhumans category they're human. The article is fine however. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:41, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Punisher and Defenders Both of these TV series are called THE Punisher and THE Defenders. As this is the title of the respective shows, the category should also be called this. Do not remove the THE on either of these categories. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:22, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Categories Characters by team is more grammatically correct than characters by teams and there's no need for a characters by powers and abilities because characters by abilities is fine and covers it. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:20, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Immortality Immortality is the ability to not be killed by normal means not the ability to live forever, that's super longevity. Captain America is not immortal, he can be killed, he just has an extended life span due to the Super Soldier Serum meaning he has longevity not immortality. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:27, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Multiple accounts I blocked the account for Pic18F452‎ not you. Are you using multiple accounts? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:16, July 3, 2018 (UTC) The IP address is specific to an internet connection and a device, for you to be blocked after I blocked Pic18F452 means you use the same device with the same internet connection which suggests you're the same person and are using multiple accounts. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:06, July 3, 2018 (UTC) That was because you decided to revert all of the powers categories back to culture categories for no reason. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:22, July 3, 2018 (UTC) I'm referring to when you went through multiple Super Power pages and changed the categories from Blade powers, Black Panther powers etc. to Blade culture, Black Panther culture, even putting deletion tags on those categories. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:29, July 3, 2018 (UTC) That's the reason you were blocked. You have been blocked for a week because of what you did with the power to culture categories. Now your week long block is up. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:38, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, scrap the last three messages, you're right, that was another user and not you. I blocked you because you decided to re-add the X-Men Cinematic Universe categories to everything when there is no reason for that category to exist. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:44, July 3, 2018 (UTC) I haven't brought up the multiple account thing again, I just told you the actual reason you were blocked, the X-Men Cinematic Universe categories which had been deleted no less than a few weeks prior. I even acknowledged my mistake in claiming that you did the powers category. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:48, July 3, 2018 (UTC) That's okay. You're usually a pretty solid editor. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:52, July 3, 2018 (UTC) The Marvel Cinematic Universe is an official name, X-Men Cinematic Universe is not, it's usually just referred to as the X-Men film series or Earth-10005. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:53, July 3, 2018 (UTC) The powers categories (Spider-Man powers, etc.) doesn't need to be removed and changed to culture (Spider-Man culture, etc.) they should remain separate because the Spider-Man powers category is included in the Spider-Man culture category and helps to split the categories, similar to how scientist characters don't need to be in the hydra scientists and scientists categories the Super Powers don't need to be in Avengers culture and Avengers powers because Avengers powers is part of the Avengers culture category. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:06, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Category Names I know it's a pain as you've created a load now but it would probably look better if the category names were Marvel Animated Universe Superhumans opposed to Superhumans (Marvel Animated Universe). - Doomlurker (talk) 11:47, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Likewise with Mutants actually, makes it more uniform with the rest of the Wiki too. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:52, July 5, 2018 (UTC) That is what I was stating, yes. Marvel Animated Universe Mutants, not Mutants (Marvel Animated Universe) - Doomlurker (talk) 21:12, July 5, 2018 (UTC) It should be Yost series Clones not Clones (Yost series) - Doomlurker (talk) 22:24, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Question Can you add some more biographies, character traits, relationships, behind the scenes, and trivias on all character, object and location pages? Also, if there isn’t anything for some "behind the scenes" headings for characters or anyone or anything else, could you delete a heading like that if there is none of anything for a lot of stuff? - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 01:57, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Categories Perhaps I should have been clearer. No categories should be names like Mutants (Yost series) they should all be Yost series Mutants, this goes for Earth-10005 Special Forces Personnel, Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Sorcerers and the everything - Doomlurker (talk) 12:32, July 12, 2018 (UTC) I would also say that Americans is an unnecessary category and it can be assumed that if they don't have a nationality category it means they are American as the majority of characters will be. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:42, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Question When you put a reason as "it is revealed to be spelt ...... by the Marvel Cinematic Universe", are you referring to the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki? because that is a separate entity to us so just because they call an article something there, doesn't mean we have to here. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:42, July 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm aware in Washington's case but you use that reason a lot of the time and it's just a bit odd because unless it's visibly written down in the credits or films most things would require a source. I was just curious. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:49, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Yes, basically the Marvel Cinematic Universe is not a source, saying that it was written down on the screen behind Captain America's head in Civil War is a source but just claiming the MCU as a whole doesn't. So either don't mention the MCU or be more specific. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:04, July 17, 2018 (UTC) You can't use # as a title on Wikia. It's not possible. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:58, July 18, 2018 (UTC) NYPD articles are fine how they are. The government website for the city of New York has it as New York Police Department so there's nothing wrong with calling it that here. https://www1.nyc.gov/nyc-resources/service/2145/new-york-police-department - Doomlurker (talk) 20:29, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Arc Reactor Could you find some pics of the arc reactor in infinity war. Cale2.0 (talk) 18:33, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Trivia No, the trivia section should come after the behind the scenes. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Operep, can you add some biographies, relationships, behind the scenes, and trivias on some of the characters from the Nick Fury (David Hasselhoff) movie? - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 20:33, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Operep, I need you to do something for me I never watched Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. before and I was wondering if you can add some biographies, relationships and trivias to the character pages from the movie. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 20:26, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Iron Man armors I think there are enough armors for them to warrant their own category so I'm not sure why you removed it but I'm readding it. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:30, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Art The plural of art is art not arts. Concept arts is not grammatically correct. -Doomlurker (talk) It means "I looked at all the art" is correct not "I looked at all the arts". Meaning the categories you have created Category:Concept arts is not correct it should be Category:Concept Art. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:10, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Also, none of the images you added to the concept art category were actually concept art, concept art are drawings/renders of a scene or character that is done before the character's costume has been physically designed or the scene has been shot. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:16, February 28, 2019 (UTC) It's obvious you don't know what concept art is so can you please stop adding images to that category? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:42, February 28, 2019 (UTC) "Also see" Do NOT start changing all of the See Also sections to Also see. They should remain as See Also. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:43, March 2, 2019 (UTC) MAU No. Check the Marvel wiki, different universe designation. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:57, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Trivia and behind the scenes You're doing these sections wrong, behind the scenes is a section for details about the casting/filming process - behind the scenes of bringing the character to life and trivia is about how the character is portrayed differently to the comics or random facts like kill count. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:55, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Overuse/incorrect use of semicolons - you don't need to keep replacing commas with semi colons, you're using them wrong in most cases. Also there is no need to restructure the sentences that you are, they're already grammatically correct and often flow better before you rearrange them (this is referring to changing the placement of names with he so in stead of "despite his flaws, N'Jobu" to "despite N'Jobu's flaws, he".) It's unnecessary when it already makes sense and flows better, the first reference to the character's name doesn't need to be the first time they are references in the sentence. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:18, January 11, 2020 (UTC) I mean stop using semi-colons because you're using them incorrectly. You seem to just be replacing commas for the sake of it. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:37, January 11, 2020 (UTC) ; - Doomlurker (talk) 16:45, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Are you being serious right now? This symbol ; is a semi-colon. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:56, January 11, 2020 (UTC) It separates two clauses. The example you just gave me is correct but I've had to correct many of your edits where you've put a semi-colon erroneously such as. "Bobby wears a protective suit; when on the battlefield." at a push this would need a comma but it doesn't actually need any punctuation. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:05, January 11, 2020 (UTC) The problem isn't what section it is in, it's the way you are using it. It's not grammatically correct. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:14, January 11, 2020 (UTC) It's grammar that they teach you in school. Just don't use them. Use full stops/periods and commas. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:22, January 11, 2020 (UTC) You didn't learn any grammar? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:39, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Then why do you keep changing it in articles? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:44, January 11, 2020 (UTC) I'm not talking about that section specifically, that was an example. You use those symbols everywhere and most of the time they are used wrongly. If you don't know grammar, don't change things from commas to semi-colons. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:58, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Stop adding //marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ to articles. Stop changing X-Men (Earth-10005) to X-Men (team). I'm in the process of changing the links of every article linking to an X-Men character to have (Earth-10005) so if/when they appear in the MCU it will be an easy to fix so it doesn't help when every five minutes you're reverting it. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:47, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Because every article has edit histories? Please learn how wikis work. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:54, January 12, 2020 (UTC) I view the edit history of the articles, it's definitely you adding the 1 to the bottom of the articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:57, January 12, 2020 (UTC) You JUST added a 1 to the bottom of the Erik Lehnsherr article. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:16, January 12, 2020 (UTC) You didn't see a 1 because I had to just go in and delete the link that YOU added that made it appear. You might not be doing it on purpose but I can assure you it is you doing it. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:27, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Look. You did it. I have visible proof in the edit history. https://marvel-movies.fandom.com/wiki/Erik_Lehnsherr?diff=prev&oldid=255888 where it says //marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ that is the part that becomes 1. Just be more mindful of your edits. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:43, January 12, 2020 (UTC) You added more numbers in square brackets [] to the bottom of the Pepper Potts article. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:40, January 17, 2020 (UTC) So after I deleted the numbers in square brackets [] on the Pepper Potts article you have since added two more back in. This is becoming very tiresome. Please remove them. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:20, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Also, once again, check your grammar. I know you didn't learn it but you have been using semi-colons (;) incorrectly again. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:55, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Stop changing Valkyrie to Brunnhilde. Despite it being her real name no one actually calls her that. Also I've had to remove several more numbers in square brackets from articles thanks to your edits. I've also had to correct multiple semi-colon grammatical mistakes that you have made. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:01, January 19, 2020 (UTC) The Gifted It does not take place in Earth-10005. It is a separate reality. Logan doesn't either, it has its own designated reality but I am in the process of changing that too. The only details that, once I'm done, should be linked to Earth-10005 are the original and new timelines as it's the same reality just rewritten where as Legion, the Gifted and Logan are separate realities. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:24, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Stop If I have just renamed an article (Laura Howlett to X23 (Earth-11052)) Don't then rename it again. I've done my research. It's X23 without the hyphen in X-Men Evolution. Also, why do you keep duplicating the main image of a power article in the gallery? The image doesn't need to appear twice on one page. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:52, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Well don't, there is no point in duplicating, just move the main image into the gallery if/when it's changed. "Didn't it state in the trivia section of the X23 (Earth-11052) article; that if X-Men Evolution had gone on for Season 5, she would have taken the name, "Laura Howlett"." What's your point exactly? IF means that it didn't get a season 5 and her name would still be X23 she'd just go by Laura Howlett much like 89P13 and Rocket. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:55, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Her official name is X23. Marvel Fandom's article for her is also titled X23. She is not Laura, she is not Laura Howlett. She would have become Laura Howlett but the series was cancelled so she didn't. It's X23 (Earth-11052). - Doomlurker (talk) 21:39, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Category There'snot much point in having a category for one character (Earth-12041 Asgardians) and it definitely shouldn't be part of the Asgardians category as that category is for Earth-199999 Asgardians. So either it needs to be a category for all Asgardians or Thor from Earth-12041 shouldn't be in a category for Asgardians. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:48, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Using brackets looks very unprofessional and informal in the middle of a sentence so please stop. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:17, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Legion and The Gifted An alternate timeline means a different reality means a different Earth designation. They have been described as being part of the X-Men Universe meaning they feature characters from the X-Men comics. It doesn't mean they are part of Earth-10005 because they feature distinctly different timelines with little to no connection to the Earth-10005 timeline. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:25, February 6, 2020 (UTC) If you google Earth-11052 it comes up with X-Men Evolution. It's the official designated universe number. If you didn't trust that it was correct why did you go ahead and edit every article before confirming with me? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:36, February 6, 2020 (UTC) The Invincible Iron Man is Earth-199673. Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme is Earth-2772. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:53, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Don't create articles for Earths with a TRN number. TRN numbers are specific to the Marvel Fandom for realities with undesignated numbers. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:08, February 7, 2020 (UTC) TRN means temporary reality number. It's used by the Marvel Fandom for universes without official universe numbers so its not the official reality number. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:52, February 7, 2020 (UTC) There is no official universe number for The Gifted yet. If there was I would have renamed them to that rather than (The Gifted). It might be revealed down the line or it might not. I don't work for Marvel. As for Ultimate Avengers, I've seen this and agree it doesn't really make sense as Ultimate Avengers 2 is clearly meant to be a sequel to the first but they are apparently separate due to the Chitauri still being alive and active on Earth in the second film. On this wiki we'll just leave the articles as (Ultimate Avengers) articles and not separate them. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:10, February 7, 2020 (UTC) They were defeated in the first film as well... the separate universe is apparently because although they were defeated in Ultimate Avengers they appear, undefeated in the second film. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Seriously... what point are you tying to make? I didn't come up with the designated reality numbers, I know the Chitauri were defeated twice. What I'm trying to explain to you is WHY the two reality numbers exist. In the first film, the Chitauri were defeated and left Earth. In the second film, they ignored that and the Chitauri had remained on Earth undefeated. This is why there are supposedly two realities. I personally disagree as they are clearly from the same universe as it is a direct sequel. I don't need multiple messages from you telling me that the Chitauri were defeated. I know that. They weren't defeated at the beginning of the second film which is where the inaccuracies occur because they shouldn't have been there following the events of the first film. We're going to leave those articles as they are with (Ultimate Avengers) after the names rather than a reality number. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:56, February 8, 2020 (UTC) The person you want me to speak to doesn't exist? I'm just a normal guy who is admin of this wiki. I don't have any special inside knowledge or contacts. I've told you what we're going to do. Leave it as Ultimate Avengers and not rename anything - Doomlurker (talk) 17:39, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Grammar We've established you don't know how to use grammar but I have told you not to use semi-colons or to put words in brackets. Please stop. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:25, February 9, 2020 (UTC) They are multi-part stories which create a TV movie. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:38, February 19, 2020 (UTC) No, that would be unnecessary. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:37, February 19, 2020 (UTC) By the way, it's than not then. As in "he is far stronger than normal humans." - Doomlurker (talk) 08:15, February 21, 2020 (UTC) The issue is the use of the word "then". The correct word is "than" in that context. It's another matter of grammar. I went through all of the Spider-Man articles and reworded the powers sections so they're more fluid and tailored to each version of the character so I'd appreciate if you didn't change them back. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:00, February 21, 2020 (UTC)